Borrowed Heats Are Prone To Breaking
by ausllyfangirl
Summary: Hollywood heartthrob, Austin Moon, must clean up his public profile as America's Bad Boy. His mother decides that a new "girlfriend" could be a good impression and help fix Austin's image. She finds the right person for the job but when the past returns and wars breakout who will remain strong? Who will become collateral damage? Love will rise and fall. Someone will lose everything


**Trying this new story. If it gets a good response I will contiue updating as much and as often as possible. Please tell me what you think and if you have any comments, advice or suggestions of any kind please review them. Hope you enjoy. This first chapter is the prologue; full chapters will be much longer things will become clearer in coming chapters. Please read and I hope you like it! XD**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Austins POV**

"You're kidding me right? You can't make me fake-date some bimbo that you picked off the streets!" I yelled at my mother and my publicist, Paul, who stood a few feet behind her, clearly intimidated.

We were in my mother's sophisticated, yet hardly sentimental, office. The place was very clean cut and gave off the message '_Everything_ _is very expensive; don't touch it_'.

"Oh, yes we can, young man," my mom scolded, "And we are."

"I can assure you that she is no _bimbo_…" Paul started quietly in the background.

"I will not continue to let you have new girls leave your house in their underwear every morning! You _will_ clean up your act because it reflects badly on _all_ of us. Your father is in New York right now trying to clean up the last mess you made. Scandals don't just affect you, you know; they affect all of us," my mom harangued.

"Oh, of course you give a damn about how my mistakes reflect on _you _and Dad. You're doing this so that I don't make _you_ look bad. You don't give a crap about me!" I can feel myself burning up with anger. I slump back into the plush couch behind me and let out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Austin," she says, softer now but still firm, "We are doing this to help you. We have done so much for you and you need to be grateful. But we are sick of your taking advantage of our generosity and not thinking of how your behavior reflects on the rest of the family. The bar crawls, endless line of trashy girls, damaging public property and frittering away exorbitant amounts money all has to stop."

"You want me to be grateful? You bought me my own house so you could be rid of me. I only ever see you when I make a 'mistake' and you feel the need to fix it. Am I meant to think it's because you love me?! " I shout.

"No, Austin, you accept that I am the adult and I make the decisions," my mom spat, "You will make this girl your girlfriend and you will convince the media and everyone else that you've changed."

"I won't take some gold digging whore as my girlfriend. That's what you were going to do right, buy some girl to do it," I retort, already knowing that the answer was yes.

"You will convince everyone, understand? Including your father!"

"Huh, he doesn't know that you're doing this? Maybe he'd love to know…" I begin to find my way out of this but my mother cuts me off.

"Think about this before you say or do anything else, Austin. You will do _everything_ that Paul tells you from this point on. He will report to me and I will control you through him. And I will control you, Austin," she warns me.

"Control me? You can't—"

"Oh yes I can and I will. You will handle this by my precise instructions. If you want me to loosen the reins on you then prove to me that you have changed," she said heatedly. I clench onto the arms of the sofa so tight that it might just tear in an effort to restrain my anger.

My mother takes the next minute to collect herself. When she next looks at me she frowns before walking behind me and heading for the door. She pushes he bag as far up on her shoulder as she can before turning back to me.

I turn my head around enough to see he face. "Austin, if you need proof of how serious I am then listen up. If you don't to this to my exact satisfaction, then you will be _cut off_."

_What?! No, NO!_ I jump out of my seat but before I can protest her, she slams the office door shut. I turn to Paul who now stands more with authority.

"What then?!" I yell, "How do I change her mind?"

Paul straightens up and speaks with nobility, "You cannot."

"Then what can I…what do I do?" I ask desperately.

"Well I will talk you through how thing will go and—"

"And WHAT?" I persist him.

"And, you could meet the girl."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this preview into the story. Please R&R

xoxo


End file.
